grand_theft_auto_vi6fandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Grey
Billy Grey (1971-2008) is a main character and one of the main antagonists in Grand Theft Auto VI. He is the main antagonist to Herwin Bronthson. Background Early Years Billy Grey was born in 1971 in Acter, Alderney. He was introduced to violence and racism at a young age, by watching news coverage of the Vietnam War and Chinese Cultural Revolution deaths when he was under 10 years old (as he tells a Triad capo during Chinese Takeout). Around 1984, he was friends with Michael Klebitz when Michael was 15 and Billy was 13. During their friendship, Billy was introduced to his younger brother Johnny Klebitz, Johnny being only 10 at the time. According to Michael, Billy "thought he was Jesus on an acid trip" and quickly became a bad influence on Johnny. Michael, in contrast, became a soldier in Iraq and an upstanding citizen, criticizing Billy's and Johnny's criminal biker lifestyle. In 1986, Billy was arrested for stealing a bike when he was 15, which Johnny would soon imitate in 1991. Billy committed many other crimes and served up to two years in juvenile hall before he and Johnny both joined The Lost MC. He was arrested for murder in 1989 when he was 18, possibly alongside Brian Jeremy who was arrested for the same crime in the same year (whether or not, Brian would eventually be his most loyal follower in The Lost). The Lost MC Billy worked his way up from a prospect to president of the chapter. Billy is shown to be a sadistic and violent leader and as president, he enacted the worst acts of violence to The Lost's ongoing rivals since 1982, The Angels of Death. During his presidency, he was to blame for an accident that handicapped fellow Lost member Angus Martin, and put the nephew of their AoD rival, Joe Jon, in a coma. His drug problem severely worsened; he began using heroin. The mission This Shit's Cursed reveals that Billy used to take steroids. At another point in time, Billy slept with Johnny's girlfriend Ashley Butler. Despite common belief, this goes against most normal Outlaw Motorcycle Club's laws, as sleeping with a member's girlfriend or old lady/wife is strictly forbidden. Johnny became understandably jealous but never openly criticized Billy for it, possibly hinting that his relationship with Ashley was already weak due to her drug addiction, with the affair being the final straw. Events in Grand Theft Auto IV Return In early 2008, Billy was arrested with heroin and placed in rehab. Johnny became president in his place, giving Billy's motorcycle to the Angels of Death as a peace offering. Months later, he was released (in the first mission of the game, Clean and Serene) and reclaimed his place as chapter president, also continuing his drug habits. Billy, just as he returned from jail, demanded Johnny and the gang to go steal his bike back. Billy later held a party at the clubhouse, and had the gang exterminate all the Angels of Death members who ambushed it. He then later, after introducing Johnny Klebitz to Dave Grossman, sent The Lost to strike down many more AoD members -- after the ambush, he announced that Jason Michaels was killed. He also told Johnny that the AoD killed him, a lie which he used as a basis to fully raid and attack the Angels of Death Clubhouse (with some Grenade Launchers he purchased from Ray Boccino). During the mass raid, Billy found a large pile of Heroin belonging to the AoD. Against Johnny's statement that they should abandon it since it will start a war, Billy decided to take the heroin for himself. He later sent Johnny Klebitz to Elizabeta Torres to sell the Heroin to a third party; however, despite having Niko Bellic and Playboy X as backup, the deal turned out to be a sting. Betraying Johnny and Jim/Return to Jail In the TBoGT mission Chinese Takeout, it is revealed that Billy was making a deal with a Triad leader — he would lead Johnny Klebitz and Jim Fitzgerald to the Triad building, and would let the Triads exterminate them and take the Heroin for themselves (he also has a brief, 2-line conversation with Luis Lopez and Gay Tony in this mission). However, when the plan came to come in the mission This Shit's Cursed, Johnny and Jim, despite losing the Heroin, were able to escape the ambush. Not only that, but Billy also ended up arrested by the LCPD (possibly tipped off by the Triads). This left Johnny Klebitz in charge of The Lost. This started a brief civil war between Brian's Faction, which culminated in Johnny killing Brian. Death "What? You waiting for a speech or something? Come on!" ―Billy's last words. In the mission Was It Worth It?, Ray Boccino commented that Billy told him that Johnny and Jim were backstabbers. Also, Agent Jones, an unseen FIB agent, told Johnny in his second phone call to him that Billy was testifying against him. In the game's final mission, after Thomas Stubbs explained that Billy was going testify against the MC, Johnny decided to take the last combat-enabled members of The Lost MC (including Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons) and mass-attack the Alderney State Correctional Facility. After blasting through all the security guards, Terry and Clay head back to their bikes while Johnny confronts Billy, who killed a security guard. After Billy taunts Johnny about killing him, Johnny is hesitant to shoot Billy. Billy lunges at Johnny with a knife, before Johnny finally shoots and kills Billy. During the Events in Grand Theft Auto VI In 2004, Billy along with the Lost goes to North Yankton to expand his drug business and territories. Billy employs Undercover FIB Special Agent Herwin Bronthson and also got him close to Mikhail Faustin. Billy later got paranoid of Herwin and betrays him by trying to have him killed. Billy tried to send hitmen after him, but Herwin got revenge on him by killing his top lieutenants. Mission Appearances *Lost Forever *Smackdown (boss) *Thru The Sight (boss) *The Clubhouse (boss) *Hunsucker Stadium (boss) *Angels of Death (boss) *The End Justifies The Means (boss) *Finders Keeper (boss) *Check Mate (boss) *Cipriani Gambit (post mission call) *Mikhail Faustin (boss) *For The Swamp (post mission call) *Bad Standing (boss) *Get Lost (boss/betrayal) *Confrontations Trivia *In the mission Clean and Serene, Billy gets out of rehab after being imprisoned for drug distribution. However, the last charge that appears on his criminal record is for Racketeering. It is possible however that he pleaded guilty to the lesser charge of distribution in order to avoid a lengthy prison term. *Billy is missing a President patch on his vest on his concept artwork. *Billy has betrayed Johnny twice. First, in This Shit's Cursed, where he conspired with a triad member to kill Johnny (although it is only seen in Chinese Takeout in TBOGT, Johnny probably never found out about this). In Get Lost, where he pins a major drug operation on Johnny and his "buddy in the chair" so he can have them sent to prison. *Billy has a skull tattoo with "1%" inside on his forehead. "1%" means that the Lost MC is an outlaw motorcycle club. His tattoo is also similar to Charles Manson's. *In the Meet Billy Grey trailer, he is seen riding a Zombie and Hexer. However, he does not ride either of these bikes in the game. *Billy, Dimitri Rascalov, Vincenzo Cilli and Big Smoke are the only antagonists who disappear after their betrayal and reappear only when they are killed. Billy is also the only one of these four who doesn't disappear by choice (since he was arrested). *Billy is the only main antagonist in the GTA IV era who is not Russian (Dimitri Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin are the main antagonists of GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, and they are both Russian). *Billy is mentioned during the Trevor Philips mission Friends Reunited in Grand Theft Auto V, in a conversation between members of The Lost MC who didn't believe that Billy was a snitch. Billy is also mentioned in a Bleeter message. Also, the subtitles spell his name as "Gray" as opposed to "Grey". *Billy is the only member of The Lost MC who didn't die trying to escape, looking for help or without resistance. Unlike all other prisoners, he didn't try to escape while Johnny was looking for him in prison. He accepted his death by mocking him and later trying to assault Johnny with his knife. *Billy Grey and Dave Grossman are the only members of the Lost MC that appear without wearing their cuts (gang patches and insignia). Billy is seen in normal clothing at the beginning, and in prison fatigues with a brown sweater at the end. Grossman is seen in a suit outside of Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster during his random encounter. *Billy's personality is very similar to Trevor Philips, he is an out of control addict, who acts before thinking, and causes problems to those around him with his short temper and bad decisions. The character aspect that defines the line between antagonistic character or a protagonist is loyalty. Billy will, and has, betrayed his close friends, while Trevor is intensely loyal and will not directly stab a friend in the back. Both characters have also had sex with Ashley Butler, to spite Johnny Klebitz. *Billy Grey, Rocco Pelosi, Ray Boccino and Ray Bulgarin are the only antagonists to be killed by another protagonist (Rocco Pelosi was the rival of Luis Lopez and was killed by Michael De Santa, Ray Boccino was the rival of Johnny Klebitz and was killed by Niko Bellic, Billy was the rival of Herwin Bronthson and was killed by Johnny Klebitz and Ray Bulgarin was the rival of Niko Bellic and was killed by Luis Lopez, although Bulgarin did became enemies with both Niko and Luis and also Billy did became enemies with both Herwin and Johnny). Category:Characters Category:Mission-givers Category:Antagonists